Justice Is Her Name
by REDSYMPHONYTIGER5
Summary: An old friend helps C.C find herself, helps her train and find peace. But when she is challenged, she does everything to protect not only herself, but everyone around her. She gains respect and strength. But then C.C is faced with a choice, Justice or Peace? I think a bit M since there is violence... well sorta. But just in case. Niles/CC as well
1. Who Am I?

**Here as, REDMW555. There as, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer)**

**Using the tone. **

**Inspiration: Battle without Honor or Humanity (2nd Song) **

**By: Tomoyasu Hotei **

**Season 5 **

Realizing things are changing, C.C couldn't hang on with the Sheffields anymore. Heck, even the kitchen has a new makeover. The only thing thats changing, is her weight. Everyday she would weigh herself and she would be unsatisfied. But she didn't care. People didn't really care about her weight, and it's no big deal, but what they did notice, especially Niles, was herself heading for deep depression.

For days, she would have difficulty concentrating in her work, her energy was low, she felt worthless. She would have dark circles under her eyes when she didn't get some sleep. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel like working, she felt to tired. She overeats, which caused her to gain weight.

There was this one time where she was staring at a sharp object, thinking of how good it would feel to finally be gone, so she wouldn't feel empty anymore.

In the kitchen, Niles had insulted her, and to his surprise, she didn't say or do anything. She scared him, and even Fran noticed.

"Ms. Babcock? Niles just called you a man, you don't care,"

"No," She said sadly, and walked back to the office.

Niles and Fran stared at each other, and shrugged it off. The next day, C.C was having a hard time concentrating on the play she was reading, realizing her struggling Maxwell decided to ask her what was going on,

"C.C, are you alright?"

Maxwell asked, using this time to ask her, while they were finally alone in the office. Fran was busy with the kitchen, the kids were doing their own thing, and Niles was using his time with exercising.

"Yes, I am Maxwell,"

"Oh, ok C.C. As long as your still breathing."

That was a knife in the heart for her. All her years of working, she thought he cared for her, to even think about their future together. It was the last straw.

While she cried, and cried at home, she realized that she lost herself. The real C.C wouldn't cry, she would have her head held high, and curse the people who make her feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know who I am anymore," She whispered to herself.

It was her day off, having nothing to do she decided to take a walk around the park to think.

While the wind was hitting her hair.

"I don't know why I'm like this, I'm a wealthy woman! I shouldn't care what people think" She said to herself.

"Maybe I need some time away from them. I think I need my old friend to help me figure out why I'm like this,"

She smiled at the wonderful memories of herself and the man who helped her protect herself with martial arts.

She ran back home, and called her old friend. Though frowned when she learned he was in China.

"Sorry, a C.C Mr. Wang not here, he in China, but I'll call you when I get him on,"

"Ok, thank you."

Two hours later her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, C.C? Mr. Wang is happy to see you in China."

When the information was given, all she had to do was tell Maxwell about her vacation, and after all, she hasn't asked for a vacation since she started working there.

When the day was over, she dragged herself to work, which would probably be the last day of work.

"Maxwell, I need time off. When you asked me if everything was ok, I lied. And you didn't notice, I need this time. I can't take this anymore."

"C.C, I...all I can say is good luck."

She smiled and hugged him. It was a sign of relief, as if she had finally let go of him. And it was her turn to have a life.

"Whenever you want to come back, this couch will always be there for you. I'll fire whoever has your place without thinking, so you can come back as you were before."

"Thank you Maxwell."

"Just make sure you write, and leave some insults for Niles. I think that will help him. I just hope it won't be that hard without you here, since it was last time for him, when you quit awhile ago."

"Hm, yeah. I'm his hobby. Of course."

The rest of the day, Maxwell had told her to go home and pack, so she can leave the next day, and come back to say goodbye to everybody.

Maxwell told everyone that C.C was leaving. Gracie was disappointed.

"But dad, where is she going?"

"I don't know sweety, I think you should ask her before she leaves,"

Gracie frowned.

When C.C finished packing, she went straight to the mansion.

Maxwell, Fran, Niles and the kids said their goodbyes.

"Ms. Babcock, where are you going?"

Gracie asked, C.C smiled. She always liked this kid. Since she had been a bit depressed, Gracie has used her free time to talk to her. Gracie hated to see someone she knew, literally all her life, sad like C.C was.

"I need to see an old friend. In China,"

"China! Your going to China?"

She nodded,

"Good luck Ms. Babcock." Maggie said.

"So, this is it Ms. Babcock, your really leaving us?" asked Fran hopeful.

"I'll come back. But yes I am leaving."

Niles had a hard time believing she was really leaving. He knew she would come back, but what killed him, was that he didn't know when she'll come back. He needs her. He loves her, and because she's leaving, he feels farther away from her.

"Goodbye Niles,"

"Goodbye Ms. Babcock," and that was it. She went home, and got some sleep. The morning came, and she got up and got ready for the airport. When she was finally on the airplane, she was cried a bit. Half her life was left behind, she worked for Maxwell for almost 17 years, and she tried so hard not to cry, but it was hard, so she let herself go.

When she arrived to her destination, she couldn't wait to see her old friend. He was like a father to her, when her real father was 2,000 miles away. Sometimes she would pretend he was her father.

She couldn't believe her eyes. The site was beautiful, although there were so many stairs to go to where her training will be, it didn't matter to her, the site won over it. She took a deep breath, and grabbed her luggage, wishing she had traveled light, and took her first step. When she was finally there, Mr. Wang was already waiting outside.

"water needed huh,"

"Yeah, and another lung. I think I left mine somewhere down there," She struggled to say,

Mr. Wang smiled and took another look at C.C, who was red and sweaty.

"Come, your training will begin in an hour, first you will need to rest. Water?"

"Yes!"

Mr. Wang laughed, oh how he missed his little girl.

After she had her water, Mr. Wang made sure she ate.

"what is this?" He asked, when he saw her clothes. It had fallen on the floor since she was to tired to carry it, accidentally dropped it, and her clothes flew out.

"Oh, my clothes,"

"Why bring clothes? You know there are uniforms,"

"Wait, uniforms?"

"You may be more than just a student, but you will be treated just like the others. No need for American clothes,"

"Then what do you want me to do with them? Throw them away?"

"Yes,"

"Wait! I was kidding, do you know how much these cost! This is my whole wardrobe!"

"Lots of clothes here in China, after your training."

"Well, ok. Where is my...uniform."

"In your room,"

"Do I get my own room?"

"Yes, my child, now go on."

When C.C was led to her room, she had found four pairs of the same clothes.

"Great I get to wear a Karategi four times a week," she said sarcastically

"You wash, uniform everyday. You wear two a day. One morning, another at night. Next day, you wash the old pair, and redo over and over. I show how to wash,"

After her lesson with washing, Mr, Wang had asked her a question.

"This Important, may ask you same question when leave."

She was a bit confused, but nodded anyway.

"Why are you here?"

"I—,"

"Take moment to answer, and choose words carefully,"

She did, and took a deep breath,

"To lose weight,"

Mr. Wang took a good look at her, and asked another question,

"why? Not wrong to look like that. I ask again, why are you here?"

"I-I'm here to find myself. I'm not as strong as I used to be. Everyone around me, have their own things. They are moving forward, and I'm stuck. I need change."

Mr. Wang nodded at her answer,

"I will ask question again. Different answer next time."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Training will begin, change to uniform, and throw old clothes. You want change, no more old clothes. You will start with a white belt. Start over is good. Show me, you can still do this,"

She nodded and went to change into her uniform.

**Hope you like this, Comment, PM me if you want. I don't mind. **

**-REDMW555**


	2. Patience, Focus and Strength

**Here as, REDMW555, There as, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer) **

**Thank you for the reviews, tronik and my-hero-mizzy. Here is chapter 2. ;) **

**Inspiration- Kill Bill Vol. 1 (Movie)**

"You must call me, Master Wang," He smiled, as if saying, 'I can't show favoritism, but you are,'

"Yes Master Wang." She smiled back,

"First, you must run up and down the stairs ten times,"

"What! Do you know how long those stairs are?"

"No whine, that show weakness! Go!"

"Ah man!"

"No man, RUN,"

"You know, I change my mind, maybe I should go home,"

Master Wang picked up a stick, and whacked her on the head,

"Ow! What was that for?" She said, rubbing her head.

She had forgotten how abusive he was to adult. She wasn't a child anymore, and she hated that, so she decided to listen.

"Why you no running?"

"Ok, ok fine you win, I'll go,"

She ran and ran, until she couldn't. Master Wang screamed and screamed, to push her. This went for weeks, if she couldn't do 80 push-ups, he would push her to do it, if she couldn't run two miles, he would push her.

She had gained a yellow belt. And after that an orange belt. Days and sometimes nights, she would train.

"You can do this, C.C," she told herself.

A month has gone by, and when C.C had time to herself, she would think about the Sheffields, and Niles. What exactly are they doing without her? She didn't know. She did miss them, and she knew exactly why. She was so used to them, and everyday they would be around her. She would tell Master Wang about them, and he felt for her. He told her he missed his friends in America.

"Why move to China then Master Wang?"

"Just visiting. When you go home, so will I."

She smiled.

"That's good,"

Master Wang excused her to her room, and this night was her night off. No more training. That was her gift for doing so well.

She chose that time to write a letter to the Sheffields, and Niles. She had t write to them, since they wrote to her two days ago. She read it every chance she got. Every week she would get a letter, after she reads it, she write back, and sends it to them.

"Dear C.C,

Gracie misses you. We all do, Niles is working on a new hobby, for the time being. Wondering when your coming back.

P.S This is Niles, are you sure your not in a loony bin?"

The next day, C.C had to train harder than ever to earn her next belt. Master Wang had given her a custom made sword, it read, 'To My Darling Chasy.'

"You will earn it, by learning it,"

"Master Wang?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be able to learn this?"

"You will be able to do this in your sleep. But first, have to control your attitude."

"what attitude?" She said

"That attitude."

"Oh, sorry." She tried to smile.

Master Wang rolled his eyes, it will take a lot of work, because she is stubborn, and he knows it. After that he took her to a quiet room, that looked cozy,

"First you stretch. Yoga."

"Yoga! That's not—,"

"It will calm you down. Later is bow and arrow."

"You mean, archery?"

"Yes, there you will learn patience, and focus."

"What are you trying to do here? Some kind of wax on wax off?"

Master Wang smiled,

"I will say no more, now start on your yoga. You have 40 minutes, then we will start on bow and arrow. You will do yoga every morning before train begins."

"ugh!"

"Attitude!" He said while he was leaving.

"Dear Maxwell,

I'm fine, it really is beautiful in China. It's very peaceful where I'm at. I am learning a lot, and my depression has been long gone. I was right when I said I needed this, it feels good to smile again. I miss that kid too, and all of you as well. Reread the letter when I do. I'll be back when I'm ready. I promise.

P.S To Niles, Miss me much butler boy? And NO I'M NOT IN A LOONY BIN!"

It's been almost 10 days, and C.C almost had the yoga thing figured out. The Chinese lady, who was, as C.C described her, a Pretzel, was a good teacher. She had also, not perfected but got the hang of archery. Master Wang had told her to take a deep breath when about to let go of the arrow, breath in and breath, and let go.

"Trust yourself, the arrow goes where you want it to be. Focus. Be patient. Forget I'm here, and let go, when you feel like it right."

He said, so many times. For hours, she would practice, switching arms, when the other is tired.

_'focus, C.C, focus. Breath in slowly, breath out patiently.' _She told herself. It was her last arrow for the day, and she had not once, since she started this, hit bulls eye. She closed her eyes, and thought of how it was before she came here, and the thought of how she was made her feel stronger, because that old C.C is dead now, and here she is, feeling stronger and stronger each day...and night.

She opened her eyes again, and took another deep breath. She let it out and let go. To her surprise, the arrow was just where she wanted it to be.

"YES!" she jumped for joy. Tired, she ran to her room, and dressed to sleep. She couldn't wait to see Master Wang's face, when he sees her arrow in the right place. As she was walking to bed, she noticed she had mail. She smiled, and opened her letter.

"Dear Witch,

Yes, this is Niles, Mr. Sheffield made me write a letter to you. What's going on in China? They haven't kicked you out yet? That's a record Babcock. You know, you missed a lot. Mr. Sheffield and Ms. Fine had their first date. Short story, Elton John will not be involved with any of Mr. Sheffield's projects. One word, Woo hoo...or is it two words? Are you jealous? Angry? Mad at yourself for leaving?

P.S when are you coming back?... just wondering because Mr. Sheffield needs you."

She laughed.

"Oh Butler boy, I sure do miss you."

The morning came, and C.C was already done with her yoga. It really did help her. She was more relaxed, and helped her to slow things down, and realize that not everything has to be rushed.

"I think you are ready to earn your blue belt. You must break inch of wood."

"Huh? Master Wang, I don't think I'm prepared for that. I haven't even done that at all. I have never gotten this far before."

"Confidence, is your next lesson. You will need to trust yourself. Sometimes better to trust self, than other. Lot easier."

"Oi!"

"What Oi?"

"Franish."

"What is franish." C.C smiled,

"Nothing, just a label."

Master Wang brought out five one inch thick wood, and took one and held it with two hand, on each end.

"You must consume the power within you. Like in bow and arrow, you need to breath in and out. Take action, when ready."

"Ok."

C.C did as he said, and took her position,

"Remember, you will not succeed at first."

She nodded. She took a deep breath, and held out a fist, not to tight, but not to loose. Seconds later, she punched the board.

To Master Wang's surprise, she broke it.

"Yay! I did it! Da—I mean Master Wang, I did it." She had almost lost her excitement, when she had nearly called him daddy. Master Wang smiled, and if he hadn't, C.C would have felt uncomfortable.

"well, you are stronger than we thought. I am always proud of what you do." He winked.

"Thank you...Master Wang."

"Dear Butler Boy,

Yeah right. Admit it, you miss me. After all, you said it yourself, you need your hobby. *Wink wink. China is like a second home, thank you very much, so they love me here. What the real record is, you having your hair dyed for two days. Woo hoo? I don't know what your talking about, but you better tell me when I come back. No, I am way over that, which is why I'm here. I don't regret anything Butler Boy, but I feel like things are changing. I hope they are. How is you recovery doing?

P.S Why do we always us P.S when we can just keep writing? Anyway, are you sure he's the one that misses me?"

To her surprise, the uniforms she had been using, were getting bigger and bigger on her, as she was getting smaller and smaller. She even felt like it was going to fall, if it weren't for her belt. She smiled.

It had been two and a half months, and she has already learned a lot. Although a bit isolated, she felt safe, and comfortable.

She had earned her blue belt well, and now, as Master Wang said, she is ready to learn the sword.

She was excited.

"Dear witch,

Yes, I miss you. There you go, are you happy! I really need my hobby back. Winking now Babcock? Your telling me about hair dye? Brunette. I'll tell you everything when you get back. You? Sure you don't care about Mr. Sheffield. Hint the sarcastic tone. Change? Changing what? Oh, Gracie said Hi.

P.S I don't know Babcock. Maybe that is just our thing."

That was always made her smiled. _'Our thing?' _she thought.

"C.C, you have become much stronger than you were before you came here. You have grown. But your training is not yet close to finish."

"Neither is you English," she mumbled to herself.

"what?"

"Nothing," she smiled innocently.

It had been the same thing. Yoga every morning, archery, karate, sword fighting, board breaking. Sending and gaining letters from Niles, sometimes, Gracie would write to her, and so did Maxwell.

She had perfected her training, and now, she was ready. She felt it. And so did Master Wang. Which is why he would feel sad sometimes, because it was now time for her to leave.

"Six months ago, I didn't think I'd be able to learn what I already master now. Thank you Master Wang,"

"No. You must call me, ba," He winked at her,

"Xiexie, ba." _ "Thank you daddy," _

They hugged one last time before she had to go to a hotel. She had to since she need time to buy a new wardrobe.

"C.C? Last question. Why are you here? Or is it, Why did you come here?" She remembered he told her he was going to ask her the same question when it was time for her to leave.

"Well, I'm back in shape. Actually, I'm in more shape than I was in high school. I can fit into a size two now."

He lifted an eyebrow,

"I am waiting for an answer,"

"Oh sorry." She stopped as she did before she answered the question, and thought harder.

"I came here to be stronger. Physically and mentally. I needed to learn what patience, focus, and strength were. I needed someone to guide me." She finally said.

He smiled.

"You are ready."

she was finally on an airplane. She couldn't wait to go back and work. Although she will miss Mr. Wang, he said he'll be in America in two weeks after she had, but she missed the Sheffields, and Niles. Believe it or not.

When she was finally home, she slept. The next she will be at work once again. She had called Maxwell about already home, and told him she would go to the mansion the next day.

"I'm home." she whispered to herself, as she yawned, already snuggling in her covers.


	3. Home Sweet home

**Here as REDMW555, there as REDPOET123 ( The Dreamer)**

**I would like to thank ElectraE, thanks for reviewing. **

**Inspiration: Kung Fu Panda (Movie) **

She knew what dress to wear, heck she picked it out just for this day. It was an elegant short red dress with a mandarin collar and keyhole opening neckline. She had bought a ton of those, in different colors, with different designs, and had many other outfits that were similar, but also, some that had both the old and the new C.C. Elegant, business looking, and yet sexy. Her heels were a lot better than her old ones, and she liked the new C.C. She bought over 100 pairs of shoes. Being dramatic and all, but to her, there really were a lot of shoes.

She also bought souvenirs for the Sheffields, Nanny Fine, and Niles. She had bought the girls, including Fran, some jewelry, for Brighton, she got him a small sword to hang up. For the men, she decided to give them some ties with Chinese decorations on them.

To make sure she didn't forget anything, she double checked. She did her hair, although now long, since there wasn't a beauty salon where she was for the past six months. Her hair had past her shoulders, three inches past them. Mr. Wang said if she ever cut her hair, he would hunt her down.

She had taught him well.

She decided to do nothing to her beautiful long blonde hair, and just leave it down, adding a bit of volume. Her make-up was calm looking and gave her a natural look. It was now 7 O'clock, and C.C was off to the mansion. She called Maxwell again, to tell him she'll be arriving any minute.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen.

"So, Max told me she was coming today. Any minute now. Do ya think I should tell her about our engagement, or should I just flip out my ring whenevah I can to give her a hint. Oi! I can't wait. I want to see her shocked face. I jus want to see her go down."

Niles didn't hear a word from Fran. He was busy thinking about C.C and how excited is to finally see her after six months.

"Yeah that's nice." He said, just to make her feel like he was listening.

As they were walking to the living room, they heard the doorbell. Maxwell had made sure the kids were downstairs, as they were made to be waiting on the couch.

"Do you think she'll go loony once she figures out that Fran and dad are engaged?" Brighton asked Maggie,

"I don't know," A worried Maggie said.

As they walked to the front door, they waited for Niles to open it.

Niles ran to the door, to fast too be able to see her through the window. When he opened the door, it was like a different person walked in. It was C.C but the Fran version. Well the Fran/C.C/Chinese version.

"Ni hao, ni hao. Hello hello,"

"Ms. BABCOCK? C.C?" They all shouted.

"Jingxi!" She said

"Is that Chinese?" Gracie asked,

"yes, I said surprise." She showed them a box full of things, and decided to pass them out.

"When did you learn Chinese?"

"since I was four. That's when I met my Master." She smiled.

"wow, a sword!"

Niles, Fran and Maxwell couldn't stop staring at her, though the gifts from C.C snapped the kids out.

"Ms. Babcock, is that really you?"

"Yes, Nanny Fine, it's really me,"

"What did you do all this time Ms. Babcock?" Asked Maggie

"I learned many things in China, especially Karate. Black belt."

"Cool!" The kids said,

"I have been training day and night, and it really helped me realize that I am stronger than I look." she smiled.

When she smiled, they noticed it wasn't fake, but gentle.

"Thank you for the gifts Ms. Babcock," They said,

Finally the adults snapped out of it, to ask their million questions.

"C.C you look smashing. How was it over there? Did you miss us?"

"Ms. Babcock, red is really your color. Can I borrow it sometime? You missed a lot. Hey guess what, I'm engaged, and guess who's the luck man? Maxwell!"

"Where were you missy! I mean my hobby! Did you get me anything? What did you do?"

"Uh, Maxwell, it was an amazing experience. Yes I missed yous. A lot. Nanny Fine, I know, I do look good in red. No you can't borrow it, it was a gift. Engaged? The two of you? Congratulations. I was in China Niles!I got you some ties. I was training for a black belt." She said, answering as many questions possible.

"Wait, you don't care if Max and I are engaged?"

"No, why would I? But really Maxwell you should have told me, that way I would have bought something as gift for your new path together," she calmly said.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Niles and Fran said.

"So Maxwell, I'll be in the office."

Niles and Fran walked toward the kitchen, to talk about the new C.C

"So Niles, do you think it's just an act? Or do you really think she changed?"

"I don't want to say anything. I-I don't really know what to say, she looks...i can't even describe it."

As Fran was about to talk, C.C walked in the swinging door.

"Hi Ms. Babcock." Fran And Niles both said.

"Hello Nanny Fine. Butler Boy," she smiled.

"Well, you haven't changed much Babcock. Or was this all in act, to fool Mr. Sheffield?" He said,

She laughed.

"I may have changed on the outside, and some on the inside, but it's never wrong to be able to have the old self."

Niles smiled,

"Thank god, I was beginning to think I lost my Babcock,"

"_My_ Babcock?"

"Uh, well you know what I mean."

"So Ms. Babcock, excited to be in the wedding? You do know your invited right?"

"I can't wait. I think I already know what to wear. And thank you Nanny Fine, yes, Maxwell told me I was. May 13 right?"

"Yup."

"well, I have to get to work, you have no Idea how much I missed it." as soon as she left, Fran had a suspicious look on her face, and Niles just had to ask.

"You don't believe her?"

"Not one bit. But I guess I'll give it a try. I won't bug her about it, I don't want to look like the bad guy here, now that she's not."

Niles couldn't understand why Fran was like this, maybe stress about the wedding, it was only a few weeks away, or maybe worried about losing Maxwell. Just thinking about it, makes him shake.

"Well, Ms. Fine, I think I should head to the office, I'll tell you if something happens."

"Please keep an eye on them." Yup, definitely worry.

"I will." He knew C.C was always the Bitch of Broadway. But that was just it, she was a bitch, but when it comes to Broadway. If something was on her way of work, she would treat that something as if, he/she or it, was nothing to her. But she would never do anything like that. She would play around, but once it goes to far, she stops.

As he came into the office, C.C looked up from her script, and gave him an evil smile. He loves it when she does that, it gives him goosebumps.

Just where he thought she would be, on the little green sofa. Looking innocent. He knew she wouldn't be doing what Fran thought she was doing.

"Long time no see, Niles. What brings you here? Missed me so bad that now you want to follow my every move?"

"No, that's what you do," He smiled, oh how he missed this.

"Don't worry Niles, I missed you too," she winked.

"You did? Surprise surprise!"

Maxwell looked up at them, and smiled. Those two were something else. As if feeling like a stranger, he quietly left the room to have a talk with his future wife.

"Well, Babcock, I guess we scared out audience away," he said, realizing Maxwell wasn't there anymore. C.C let out a small laugh.

"Sit Niles, I don't bite." She said,

"Sure, that's what you want me to think." he said as he sat down.

"well, I'm glad things haven't changed between us."

"Your glad? I was worried this thing between us won't be the same. You know, the insults. That, I don't want to change."

"what do you want change between us?" She hoped. She leaned closer, as if he was going to tell her a secret.

"You know, things," he said, as he did the same.

It was this that made her realize, that he was the one who made her feel like she was someone. Through the years, she would flirt with Maxwell, giving him hints, and nothing. He would act as if she wasn't there, ans she felt invisible. Something she hates being. But the person who would notice, was Niles. It was him all along.

He made her feel special.

She knew he would make her feel like she was there, but it's as if lightning had struck her once again, only this time, it woke her up to reality.

"Niles?" she whispered, enough for him to hear.

"Yes, Ms. Babcock?" He said,

"Tell me the truth. Did you miss me because I wasn't here to be insulted by you?"

Niles smiled, and placed a hand on her cheek, slowly pulling her closer to him. He went closer to her ear, and whispered,

"I missed you for many reasons. You are important to me Babcock." He used his other hand to hold her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

"It's like I couldn't breath without you, Babcock."

All she could do was listen. She couldn't believe it. And she almost forgot to breath.

Just when he was about to kiss her, they hear a glass breaking. And then a scream from Fran, that came from the living room.

The two jumped up Niles, got up to investigate.

"Stay here." and ran to the living room where he found Fran and Maxwell tied up.

A man spotted him, and tied him up as well.

C.C waited for almost 2 minutes,

"I can't take this anymore, he's taking to long!" She got up and walked quietly to the living room, and gasped when she realized the Sheffield Children, Niles, Fran, and Maxwell were all tied up.

The burglars, or whoever they are, were all upstairs busy, probably taking jewelry, and other expensive stuff, and she realized that the burglars didn't know she was there.

"Don't worry, I won't let them get away with this." She said to the tied up family.

_'Ugh, Niles looks so hot tied up. Oh God what am I thinking, there could be professional killers up __there, and here I am thinking about... why are they robbing them at this time? It's 8:45 pm. Something is up.'_

She walked towards the wall of the stairs, focusing on the noise. Counting the footsteps. Guessing the number of men. She knew for sure they were men, she could hear their voices. Not a female voice was heard.

When she heard the footsteps getting closer, she was got herself in her fighting position. When she realized what she was wearing.

_'Damn, this dress won't let me move,' _Then she remembered she had clothes under,

_'Thank god he told me about the danger of wearing a tight dress, otherwise I wouldn't put on my workout clothes. I feel like a superman now.' _

She unzipped her dress, and noticed the stares from the Sheffields, Fran and Niles

"I have something under!" she whispered. As she did. She had on black tight stretch shorts, and that hugged her, and a matching short sleeved shirt.

Now she was ready. She thank god she had decent heels, otherwise this would end messy.

As the men were heading downstairs, they noticed C.C waiting for them, with her arms crossed,

"Did you think you were going to get away with this?"

The men laughed. She was right, there were five men, with their faces covered, to hide their identities.

"Now isn't this cute. Wonder woman before the costume."

"At least I don't have a sock covering my face."

"Lady, you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"I'll choose the hard way."

The man who spoke, who looked as if he was the leader, signaled the men to attack her. She put her hair in a pony tail, telling them she'll fight as well, but that of course didn't stop them. As soon as the first man had his arm on her, she punched him in the face with the free arm, and kicked him, noticing the second man was coming towards her, she used the first man as support to hold her from falling, and used both legs to kick him, and kneed the first man on his member, which caused him to fall n the floor, and passed out.

She took the second man's arm, and twisted it, making sure he was facing the wall, and shoved him to the wall, and kicked the third, with the back of her legs, and grabbed the second man's head and slammed it on the wall, making him unconscious.

Shocking the three men, since it took her less than 30 seconds to do so.

She backed away, and faced the remaining three, and know she standing behind the couch. She heard the tied up family cheering through the tape that was covering their mouths.

Humming "Go Ms. Babcock!"

"Want more?" She asked,

"Not bad, but it won't help you. Your alone, and there's three of us." The leader said.

"Three dummies."

The man got angry, and told the two men to charge after her. And so they did.

The closer man, was the one C.C chose to take first, she pulled him by arm, and flipped him. She side kicked the other man, and gave him an elbow strike. He groaned, and had a hard time standing up.

"She's A woman! Fight like men!" The main one said.

The man that was flipped got up slowly, and C.C turned to him and grabbed both his arms, and twisted them and herself, and was now facing his back, she let go of his arms, and hit the back of his neck with her wrist. Knocking him down.

"And then there were two." She calmly said.

"Come on, take her down!"

"If you think this is easy, then you go for it!" The injured man said to his leader.

"Fine." He ran to attack her, but she took a step back, and kneed him on the face, knocking him out fast.

The last man fell on his knees, as he surrendered. Before the men could get up, C.C tied them up, and called the police.

She had put on her dress, and then head for the family to untie them.

"Wow! That was awesome Ms. Babcock! Dad did you see her, she was like, heeyaa! And whoosh bam pow! And they were all, ah, no don't hurt me!" Brighton said,

"C.C that was amazing! I guess that is what you learned over there huh?"

She nodded.

"Ms. Babcock? Thank you." Fran said. Hugging C.C.

"Don't worry about it, Nanny Fine,"

"Ms. Babcock, please call me Fran,"

"Ok, Fran. Then you must call me C.C,"

The two smiled. Gracie and Maggie also gave C.C a hug, and gave her their thanks.

"Ms. Babcock. I-I...I knew you were strong, but I didn't know you were that strong to take down five men. Let alone scare them." Niles finally said.

"C.C. Call me C.C. Niles," Niles nodded, and hugged her as well. Although it was quite different than the other hugs.

When the police came, Maxwell explained everything that happened. They shook C.C's hand, and took the men away.

The next day, everything was back to normal. Well, almost. The family still couldn't stop thinking about what C.C did for them. Maxwell had invited C.C for breakfast, and the kids ran up to her and gave her a group hug.

"C.C we owe you one. You protected my family from harm. Anything you need, any favors, I'm here, seriously C.C. Thank you." Maxwell said, in a honest serious tone.

"It was nothing Maxwell, you don't have to do that. I already have what I need. You guys are enough."

**Last Chapter will be up soon. Hope you liked this chap. :) **


End file.
